Santa and His Elves Go On a Guilt Trip
by Phillica Clayaway
Summary: When Tadashi signs up his friends for a handing out presents party at the children's hospital, things are not going to go well for him. Rated K plus for excessive guilt.


A/N: **This i** ** _s_** **the seventh story in the Fanfiction Christmas Countdown, a collaborative project between twelve different fanfiction authors. For the first story in this series, look for** ** _Pip the Dark Lord of All_** **'s story, Caroling on the Enterprise, a Star Trek fic.**

 **This story is in the Big Hero 6 fandom. I will include a reference to the twelve days of Christmas song (seven swans a-swimming). For those of you who are not in this fandom, I have included a list of characters.**

 **Hiro: a kid genius who loves fun, but is also really brainy.**

 **Tadashi: Hiro's older brother. He has a motorcycle and a million fangirls. He's very caring and compassionate.**

 **Go-go: Their friend at college. She loves things that go fast, and has a rather snarky, sarcastic personality.**

 **Honey-lemon: Another friend. She is a little shy and very thoughtful. And warming.**

 **Wasabi: Another friend. He has OCD and tends to be very blunt.**

 **Fred: The last friend. A bit crazy, but insanely fun. He loves fire-breathing dragons.**

 **Aunt Cass: Hiro and Tadashi's aunt. She takes care of them and owns a cafe. She's very sweet, but somewhat fed up with her protegees.**

 **Baymax: Hiro and Tadashi's personal health care companion. He's a robot, and very caring.**

And I think that's it. Have fun!

P.S. It's told from Tadashi's perspective.

* * *

Santa and His Elves Go On A Guilt Trip

Disclaimer (by Tadashi): I was forced to write this. Please do not base your judgements of me on this. I am really much nicer than this usually.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly," sang Baymax, as he walked next to Hiro in the mall, "Balalalala."

Hiro cast him an amused glance and paid for the converse sneakers he was buying for me.

"Do you think black is a good colour?" he asked, for the fiftieth time. He wanted to get me a really nice present to make up for the gag gift he'd given me at the last White Elephant. For the fiftieth time, Baymax affirmed.

"OK," said Hiro, breathing a relieved sigh, "that's Tadashi, Aunt Cass, Fred and Go-go down. I've still got to get something for Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Mochi."

Leaving the Journeys store he bumped into Aunt Cass.

"Don't look," she shrieked, hiding her hands behind her back. Hiro did too.

"I'm Christmas shopping!" they both said at once. Baymax cut in.

"We bought a..."

Hiro shushed him.

"Don't say things like that!"

Aunt Cass looked awkward.

"Well honey," she said, backing away, "Don't forget to get a bunch of toys for the kids at the children's hospital."

"What?" said Hiro.

"The kids at the children's hospital. Oh, Tadashi didn't tell you? You're going to hand out gifts at the children's hospital for cancer patients."

"Seriously?!"

"It was Tadashi's idea," said Aunt Cass, shrugging. "See you later."

Hiro considered returning the converse sneakers.

* * *

"Sooooooo..." said Hiro, flopping down on his bed and glaring at me, "Aunt Cass said something about handing out presents at the children's hospital."

There was a long and awkward pause.

"Just so you know," he continued, "I'm not having anything to do with it."

"But Hiro," I said, pleadingly. "Don't you want to give them a happy Christmas?"

"No," said Hiro, flatly.

"Come on," I said, "It'll be fun! We'll dress Baymax up as Santa Claus and you guys can be his elves! I'm coordinating."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No way."

"Hiro..."

"Stop."

I fingered the tacky ornament he'd given me at the White Elephant. It had seven swans with hideous ribbons around their necks swimming around a disco lake.

"Are you sure," I asked in a betrayed voice.

Hiro glared at me.

I picked the ornament up and studied it, slyly.

"Oh come on," he groaned. "Fine!"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I grinned.

"I knew I could count on you! But I'll need you to help me get the other's on board."

Hiro threw himself off the bed and landed in a heap of groans on the floor.

"'Tis the season to be jolly..." I sang softly.

* * *

"Hey Guys," said Fred, bouncing back into his dragon/fire-breathing lizard-decorated hideout room after grabbing a bunch of hot cocoa mugs for his friends, "Check this out! I just made it up while getting the chocolate."

He plopped the mugs down on the action figure-covered table, jumped onto the sofa and delivered,

"Deck nerd School with tons of holly (he jumped down and pretended to decorate the room),

"Falalalala-lalalala.

"It's the season to be jolly (he caught up a mug and clinked it with Wasabi's, sending a splash of scalding hot chocolate into the poor guy's face),

"Falalalala-lalalala.

"Don we now our techy apparel (he pretended to climb into a stuffed dragon statue),

"Falala-lalala-lalala.

"Troll the ancient yuletide carol (he turned on his tape player and 'Immortals" filled the room),

"Falalalala-lalalala."

"Balalalala," added Baymax.

Go-go facepalmed.

"We should totally do it," said Fred. "We should totally go caroling and do choreography!"

"Yes!" shouted Aunt Cass.

"Nope," said Go-go.

"No," said Wasabi.

"Uhhh... let's not," said Honey Lemon.

"No. Way." said Hiro.

I looked around at my friend's forbidding faces.

"Maybe not this year, Fred," I said.

Fred looked disappointed. Baymax hugged him.

"Your neurotransmitting levels are... low," he said.

"Anyways," said Go-go. "Will someone please turn off that idiotic song-that-keeps-playing-forever-and-ever-because-no-one-will-turn-it-off? It's getting on my nerves."

Hiro reached over and clicked off "Immortals".

"So," said Wasabi, "What's this idiocy about handing out presents at a children's hospital?"

"It's just that," said Hiro. "Pure idiocy."

I glared at him.

"We're going to help make a lot of kids really happy," I said, "and you're all coming with me."

"What?!"

"No way."

"Oh save us!"

"Awesome!"

This last from Fred. I smiled at him.

"Maybe we will go caroling," I said, winking.

"Never mind," said Honey Lemon, "I'm in. As long as we don't go caroling."

"Me too," said Wasabi.

"Oh fine," said Go-go, plopping her mug down on the table and throwing herself back into the couch, sulkily.

Fred and I fistbumped.

"Ok," I said. "1:00 on Tuesday. You'll all be Santa's elves, and I'll keep an eye out for Baymax's Santa suit."

There were groans all around the room. Wasabi leaned over to Hiro.

"Remind me to get him something really nasty for Christmas," he said.

"Sure thing," said Hiro, sympathetically.

Fred jumped up and down in excitement.

"Can I be a reindeer?" he demanded.

I contemplated this.

"I guess so," I said. "You guys can all be something different if you want, but all teh costumes have to be handmade."

"Awesome!" shouted Fred.

Everyone else, (except Baymax, Aunt Cass and myself) facepalmed.

* * *

"I am going to dunk Tadashi in the lake in front of the hospital as soon as this is over," said Go-go resolutely, as Honey Lemon and she walked home.

Honey Lemon sighed.

"I'll help you," she said. "He had to think of it this year, when I'm not getting him anything very nice for Christmas."

"I'm not getting him anything for Christmas," said Go-go, "Which is the only reason I agreed. I felt guilty."

Hiro ran up.

"What are you doing to Tadashi?" he asked, falling in step.

"Nah, I don't know," said Go-go. "Stuff his stocking with coal, maybe."

Hiro smirked.

"Wasabi and I know what we're doing and you can help."

The three huddled together.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, Hiro and I headed over to the hospital with Baymax in tow. We'd found a suit for him, and he certainly looked the part with his fake whiskers and spectacles which he claimed messed up his sensor.

Hiro was more pitiful. He'd cut an elf-hat out of green felt and glued red felt on top of it. I'd forced him to wear the green Christmas tree tights that Aunt Cass had given to him the year before (and were subsequently a year too small for him). He was wearing an alien green hoodie and looked the personification of misery. People say that it takes 47 muscles to frown and 12 to smile or something like that. Well, it takes 0 muscles to have a dumb look on your face.* Hiro was using 0 muscles. (Don't kill me, Hiro! I'm just stating the truth!)

Fred was waiting for us at the hospital entrance. He was wearing reindeer horns on his head and had painted his nose red. He was wearing all brown and while we were waiting for the others to show up, he demonstrated his flying abilities.

Our friends were a sad lot, when we finally crowded into the first room of the hospital. Wasabi wore a much-too-small Santa hat that bulged out with the mass of dreadlocks underneath of it, quivering like a mound of jello every time he moved. It was accompanied by a pair of green overalls, and in his hand he limply held a tack hammer that he kept dropping on people's feet.

Go-go was wearing tomato green skinny jeans and had painted one of her jackets green.

Honey Lemon looked as though she had actually put some effort into her costume. She wore a green felt mini-skirt and red tights, plus a green jacket type thing that looked like a souvenir from the swiss alps. She had a felt hat on her head that kept falling apart and descending gracefully to the floor.

Baymax stood in the midst of it all, a sack slung over his shoulder, surveying the seven to twelve year olds.

This was not going to be good.

"Ok Guys," I said, taking a deep breath. "Grab a present and throw it to a kid."

This was done and mayhem ensued. Fred's present hit the kid square in the face, and the child dissolved into tears. Kids screamed as other kids got the presents they wanted. someone grabbed Baymax's beard and pulled it straight off. Wasabi dropped his hammer on some poor invalid's leg and Honey Lemon's hat fell for the fiftieth time and was crushed underneath a wheel chair.

I don't know how we got through that afternoon. Suffice it to say that we all (even Fred) decided that we weren't doing it again the next year.

The whole team came to drop Hiro and I off at the cafe. Aunt Cass came out to greet us.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Fine," I said.

"Remind me to hire you next time I need someone who speaks lies fluently," said Honey Lemon.

As I entered the cafe, I heard Go-go saying,

"We'll go to the children's hospital, he said."

"It'll be fun, he said," chimed in Wasabi.

I sighed.

Hiro stayed a moment longer to talk with them.

"So that's what we're getting, right?" he asked.

"It's a little expensive," said Honey Lemon, doubtfully.

"The point is to make him as guilty as possible," said Hiro.

"Which shouldn't be hard after this," said Fred. "I'm in."

"I got him a junky present," said Wasabi, "which was the only reason I went. I'll feel good about myself giving him this, and it'll still get him back."

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Aunt Cass, yanking the blinds open and shaking Hiro and I out of bed. Seated around the Christmas tree a couple hours later we opened our gifts.

Only a few presents in, I opened a present from all the others. It was a note saying that a new motorcycle was waiting for me outside the cafe. How had they known that was exactly what I wanted? I suddenly felt very guilty.

The others all opened a present from me next. It was a picture of them with all the kids in their costumes. They glared.

 _Guilt trip..._

* * *

There you go. Hope you enjoyed.

* Credit for this quote goes to my pastor.

The next story in this series is a Harry Potter fic by TheConManandtheGhost, called An Army of Snowballs.


End file.
